


Visiting the World of the Tau'ri

by roeskva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Romance, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martouf/Lantash arrives on Earth, having been given the mission to learn more about the Tau'ri. Sam gets the job of showing him a little of the planet, and how some of the Tau'ri live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting the World of the Tau'ri

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Philstar22](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Philstar22).



> Takes place late fifth season, shortly after "Menace". Everything as canon until then, except Martouf/Lantash survived "Divide and Conquer" and "Summit/Last Stand" together.

"So, where's the rest of your team, Sam?" Jacob asked, when he had finished greeting her and General Hammond.

"We've got some time off, after the latest...invasion of the station," Sam told him.

" _Invasion_?" Martouf looked at her with concern.

"Replicators. Fortunately these were a bit less invincible than they usually are, but they were pretty hard to kill anyway." Sam sighed. "Anyway, Teal'c is visiting his son, and the Colonel went up to his cabin to fish - after trying to convince the rest of us to go with him." She grinned. "He _always_ tries that. Daniel...well, it's a long story, but he's still angry at the Colonel for something that happened while the replicators were here, so a few days apart will probably be good for them. Anyway, Daniel decided to spend his vacation going with SG-11 to P3X-621, to study some interesting ruins."

"Okay, so what are you doing on base then, if you're on vacation?" Jacob asked, knowing very well the answer.

"Ah, well, SG-5 brought back some very interesting alien technology a couple weeks ago, and I haven't had time to study it properly yet. I thought I'd take another look at it before the people at Area 51 gets it." Sam explained.

"Well, it's a good thing you're here. The Tok'ra Council thinks it might be a good idea for some of the Tok'ra to see a little more of this planet - that is, for someone _other_ than me to get to know our allies a little better, and all that. Martouf has volunteered to be the first. We'll be staying for five days or so, and I thought I'd go visit Mark during that time. Could you keep Martouf company and show him around while I'm gone?" Jacob wondered.

"I would be honoured if you would show me some of your world," Martouf said, smiling.

"Sure, I can do that." Sam shrugged, then looked to Hammond. "If it's okay with you, sir?"

"That actually sounds like a good idea." Hammond said. "We'll make you some ID, Martouf, and then you can go with Major Carter."

\-----  
"Come, Martouf." Sam smiled at him. "Let's go get you some clothes, before we do anything else."

Martouf looked down at the BDUs he had just been given to wear. "Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing? It's the same as everyone else."

"True, but if we're going to spend most of the time away from the base, you should have something else to wear. Those are called 'BDU's' - Battle Dress Uniforms - and they're mainly worn on the base and on missions, not when we're off-duty."

"You're wearing them, despite being on vacation." Martouf very reasonably pointed out.

"Yes." She sighed. I guess some people might say it's because I don't have a life." She saw Martouf beginning to say something, and held her hand up. "It's just a saying - meaning I don't know how to relax and have a good time. Listen, I'll go change to civilian clothing, and then we're off to the mall, to get some clothes for you. Okay?"

Martouf nodded, looking confused. "Of course."

\-----  
Martouf looked at Sam again, smiling. "Those...' _jeans'_ look very good on you, Samantha, and the shirt matches your eyes in a beautifully." He ogled her openly. "Lantash wants me to say that the leather jacket is very pleasing as well. Very... _sexy_."

"Thanks." Sam mentally rolled her eyes at his open admiration and the fact that he had somehow picked up the use of the word 'sexy'. "Get in." She told him, holding the door to her car open for him.

"This vehicle is used for ground transportation on the Tau'ri?" Martouf eyed the car sceptically.

"Yep." Sam smiled at his obvious distaste.

He nodded, and got in. Sam slammed the door shut and went to the other side.

"You need to fasten the seat belt," Sam said, as she closed her door. "This..." She pulled out her own seat belt. "...goes like this." She clicked it into the slot.

Martouf found his seat belt and pulled at it. It slowly unrolled. He looked down beside him, spotting a contraption like the one Sam had locked her seat belt into, and he tried to repeat what she had done - unsuccessfully. "The locking mechanism seems faulty."

"Try flipping it." Sam pointed at the part of the belt that was supposed to lock into the slot.

Getting frustrated, Martouf tried again, then one more time, before he finally succeeded. He sighed with relief then pulled at it to test it. "It is secure."

"Good." Sam turned the key and the car started. She waved at one of the guards, then accelerated and sped out from the parking lot.

Martouf made a startled sound and grabbed hold of his seat - hard. He looked at Sam, then out the window at the scenery that zipped past. "Ah...Samantha...are you certain this is _safe_?"

Sam grinned. "Oh, don't worry, it's quite safe. Mostly, anyway..."

"I prefer travelling in a teltac! _Much_! I did not know you lived such a dangerous life on this world, Samantha!"  
   
"Relax. Enjoy the scenery. We'll be down from the mountain in a short while, and then we'll soon be in the city. Hmm..." Sam glanced quickly towards Martouf. "The local shopping mall has no clothing stores, except what they have in Target, so I think we'll be going to 'The Citadel'."

"The Citadel?" Martouf asked, momentarily distracted from his fear of the driving. "They sell clothes in a fortress?"

Sam laughed. "Oh, it's not a fortress - it's just the name of a mall. That is, a place with lots and lots of stores - I think there's more than 130 stores in this one."

"I see. That _is_ a lot of stores." Martouf frowned.

\-----  
"This is a very large city," Martouf remarked. "It seems to be about as large as the one I lived in as a child, though we did not have privately owned ground vehicles. We used the maglevs - magnetic monorails - for long distance, and subways inside cities. Of course, there were smaller vehicles available for those that needed them, but most preferred to use the public transportation systems - or to walk."

"I think there's about 400000 people in Colorado Springs. How large was your city?" Sam asked, intrigued. While she had fairly many memories about him from Jolinar, she knew next to nothing about his life before he became a host. Besides, most Tok'ra hosts she knew of were from primitive, Goa'uld-controlled worlds, so she also found it interesting to hear about a world that was clearly more advanced.

"The cities are close in size, then." Martouf nodded. "Or _were_...the population of the city I grew up in - Kiva, the Capital of Setona - was much reduced when the Goa'uld reconquered our world."

"I'm sorry." Sam patted his knee. "Wait...you had magnetic monorails? How advanced _were_ your world?"

"I would say that about 25 years ago, it was perhaps somewhat more advanced than the Tau'ri are now, at least in some areas. Then the Goa'uld Nephthys came, and now it is much like any other Goa'uld world." Martouf sighed.

"That must really be hard," Sam said, feeling sorry for him. She gazed out the windows, trying to remember the shortest route to the mall she was looking for. "And now you're Tok'ra - and you guys are _way_ ahead of us technologically. Do you ever feel we're primitive?"

"Ah..." Martouf was quiet for a little while. "It is true, compared to the Tok'ra, you _are tech_ nologically primitive, but you have come very far since you were subjugated by the Goa'uld, and that is something to proud about."

"Thanks - I think," Sam said. "We're almost there - I just need to find a parking spot. Looks like there's a lot of people at the mall today!" She sighed.

\-----  
"Let's see...what do you need..." Sam looked thoughtfully at Martouf. "Oh...and Lantash? Remember to either let Martouf speak or to use his voice. The people of this world doesn't know aliens exists."

"We know," Martouf answered.

Sam nodded. "Okay." She frowned. "Did you bring any personal stuff? You know, toothbrush, shampoo, soap..."

"Jacob told me I did not need to, since that would be made available to me at the base."

"All right. That's true, but I think we should buy some anyway. The soap and shampoo they have right now is really bad. Oh, do you need a razor?"

Martouf shook his head. "No, Lantash takes care of that, so I don't need to shave."

"Neat. Okay, then - let's start begin by getting you the toothbrush and shampoo, and other stuff." Sam pointed at a store, and Martouf followed her, looking with interest at everything they passed.

\-----  
"So, we've got underwear, socks, and a pair of sneakers. I think we should get you a pair of nice shoes also," Sam said.

"I am only visiting for five days, so it will probably not be necessary."

"Well, you never know." Sam smiled to herself, having already decided they were going out to eat at a nice restaurant one of the days. "Besides, you're not going to have time to see much of Earth in just five days, so you'll have to come back here."

"That would be most agreeable to me and Lantash. Hopefully, the Council will agree to send us here again soon.."

"Well, they have to, if they want you to learn more about us, don't they? Besides, my Dad's on the Council. I'm sure _he'll_ put in a good word for you."

They picked out a pair of shoes for Martouf, then went to another store to buy pants and shirts.

"Samantha, it is very kind of you to do this, but I feel I should warn you that I did not bring enough valuables to repay you for all of this." Martouf indicated the several pants and shirts they had already picked out.

"Don't worry about it. Hammond said the Air Force would pay. There's money set aside specifically for things like this."

"To pay for clothing for me - and other guests?"

"Among other things, yes. The Tok'ra are our most important ally, and your visit is one of the things that's meant to improve relations between our people. You need something to wear while you're here, in order to fit in, so yeah, clothing for guests like you is totally part of that." Sam smiled at him. "You've got some nice pants, and some khaki's...it's still a bit cold for shorts, but I think you'll need one or two pairs of jeans also." Sam looked over the shelves, then picked out a pair. "Why don't you go in there and try these on?"

Martouf nodded. "Of course." He took the jeans and were about to go to the dressing room when Sam called out after him.

"I know you only choose long-sleeved shirts, but could you try these on too?" Sam handed him a short-sleeved, black t-shirt, and a white one with buttons. "Then come back out here and let me see if it fits you."

\-----  
He stepped out of the dressing room a short while later, wearing jeans and one of the t-shirts. "The material of the pants...the _jeans_...is somewhat stiff and uncomfortable compared to what I am used to wearing, but I think they fit."

"I...believe they do." Sam smiled. "Could you...ah...turn around so I can see for sure?" She blushed a little, feeling embarrassed and hoping he did not notice she was ogling him.

Martouf smiled mischievously and obediently turned around before her. "Do you like it?"

"Um, yes." Sam blushed even more, but could not stop herself from staring at his ass. It looked _very_ good. "Yes...you should, ah, definitely get those...and the shirt looks good on you too." That was an understatement! The black t-shirt was somewhat tight, and nicely showed off his chest...and his naked arms was an extra bonus...

Martouf smirked, obviously aware of the effect he was having on her - and just as clearly enjoying it. "I will go and try the other shirt as well...and the other pair of _jeans_."

"Please do," Sam said, deciding she was enjoying this too much to be embarrassed - especially since Martouf clearly did not mind.

\-----  
They had ended up buying both the t-shirts and the jeans, and apart from the other clothing they had already picked out, they also found a nice sweater, a pyjamas, and a belt. The last item they needed was a jacket, and Sam decided the Air Force would probably happily pay for a leather jacket for Martouf. If not, _she_ would, because he looked awesome in the one the had found!

By now they were over-loaded with bags, and went to put them inside Sam's car.

"I think we got all the clothes and other stuff you'll need while you're here," Sam said.

"There is more than enough clothing for the five days I am staying here, especially as I will probably spend much of the time on the base, where I will wear either my own Tok'ra uniform, or those BDUs I borrowed."

"Well, you'll need different stuff depending on where we'll be going - and the weather, of course. It's fairly nice and warm today, but the forecasts calls for rain tomorrow - besides, it's always good to have options. As for spending time on the base...that's only if you want to. I figured you'd like to see something else, since you're usually always staying on the base, and I...ah...have an extra bedroom where you can sleep." Sam suggested, hoping she did not sound too forward.

Martouf looked very pleased. "That would be most agreeable to Lantash and me. We would enjoy seeing how you live when you're not on the base."

"Okay, great. We'll need to do a grocery run later, then." She frowned. "Are you hungry? I didn't think about that before, but we've spent several hours walking around the mall. It's after 1PM and I could certainly eat something, so..."

Martouf nodded. "We are hungry as well."

"Why don't we go get something to eat, then? You should figure out what you'd like to wear now, and go change in the restrooms, then we'll find a place to eat."

He looked thoughtful for a moment - or more likely he was discussing the decision with Lantash. After a few minutes he sighed lightly, then picked up a pair of jeans, the black t-shirt, the jacket, and the sneakers. "I will take this."

"Good choice."

"Yes...Lantash thinks so." Martouf smiled wryly. "Since he is not allowed to be in control very much when we're visiting the Tau'ri - at least not when we are outside Stargate Command - it seems fair he gets to choose what we wear."

\-----  
"So, what kind of food are you up for? Chinese? Italian? Mexican?" Sam asked, smiling a little as she ogled his ass. She deliberately walked slowly just to have an excuse to look at it again. He _definitely_ needed to wear clothing that did not hide that butt behind a leather skirt more often! Thinking back, she had to admit he looked sexy in a Tok'ra uniform too, though. She sighed lightly. Spending time with Martouf without the stress of a life-and-death mission meant she was paying more attention to how cute - and attractive - he was. She shook her head a little at herself.

Martouf frowned, stopping to allow her to catch up to him. "I am afraid I do not understand. Those are Tau'ri cultures, are they not? As well as being the designation given to someone from one of those countries. I assume you are not asking if I want to eat _people_ , so..."

"Sorry!" Sam hid her face in her hands, feelings stupid. "I forgot you're not used to colloquial English talk. It means _food_ typical of one of those cultures. Like, Chinese food would perhaps be rice or noodles with some kind of fried vegetables and shrimp, and Italian might be pasta or pizza...and so on."

"I see. However, neither of those are your culture, Samantha, are they? I believe Jacob said you country is called the 'United States of America'."

"Yeah, that's true. However, we don't have _one_ culture that is the same for everyone, but many...including Chinese, Italian, and Mexican." Sam furrowed her brow. "Though I guess we could go eat steak or burgers or something - that would be considered 'American'."

"I seem to remember Doctor Jackson mentioning a place called 'O'Malley's' where your team has gone to eat sometimes?"

"We have, yes." Sam nodded. "However, we're not...ah...welcome there anymore."

"Why not?"

"Um...there was, ah, a small _incident_. A bar fight - while we were testing some technology for Anise."

"Anise?" Martouf frowned. "You're talking about the Atoniek armbands." He nodded. "I read the report." He got a concerned expression. "You were in a fight wearing those armbands? It was fortunate you did not kill anyone!"

Sam rolled her eyes. "We were _careful_ , okay? Never mind. Let's talk about something else. Why don't we go to 'Ruby Tuesday' - that restaurant is just around the corner, and they've got both burgers and steaks for lunch."

"Then let us go to this establishment." Martouf agreed.

\-----  
"What would you like?" Sam asked, handing him a menu.

He looked at it for a little time, happy he had by now learned to read enough English that he was able to do this without help. "Lantash and I agree that we would like to try one of the 'burgers'

"With or without cheese?"

"You put cheese on meat? Is it a good combination?"

"I think so...if you like cheese. Do you?"

"Yes, I do."

Sam nodded, then turned to the waiter who had just come to their table.

"Would you like to order?" He asked.

"Yes, please," Sam said, "one cheeseburger with fries, and one grilled salmon."

"Okay. What would the two of you like to drink?"

"One medium diet coke, and one medium regular coke." Sam ordered.

"All right. I'll be back with your drinks in a moment." The waiter left.

\-----  
"So, have you thought about what you'd like to see while you're here?" Sam asked.

"Since I am here to learn about the Ta...I mean, _your culture_ , I would like to see how your people live their daily lives. Things like visiting this 'mall' is very educational, as is eating at one of your restaurants." Martouf picked up his knife and fork and studied the burger, then experimentally cut into it, tipping it over.

"Meaning no fancy or touristy things. Okay, I can do that." Sam smiled. "Grab that thing with your hands - it's much easier that way, and totally permitted."

Martouf smiled. "Thank you." He pushed the contents inside the burger again and grabbed it, lifting it up and carefully taking a bite. He chewed slowly, then swallowed. "Interesting combination of tastes and textures, but not unpleasant." He took another bite. "It is quite good. However, Lantash tells me it is somewhat higher in fat than what he thinks is healthy, and he is complaining about having to do...ah...'damage control' to our body."

Sam grinned. "I can't wait to hear his comments when you get to the fries!"

"Perhaps I should try one, then." He picked up one of the fries and looked at it. "This is made from potatoes, correct?"

"Yes, but it's been fried in oil. Hence the name 'fries', probably."

He nodded and dipped it in ketchup, as he had seen others do, then ate it. He smiled wryly. "You're quite right - Lantash does not approve of those." His smile grew wider. "However, I think he secretly likes it!" He winced.

"Lantash is yelling at you?" Sam laughed.

"He is." Martouf confirmed, grabbing the cola and taking a drink through the straw, from it. "It is very sweet. We had similar, carbonated beverages on my homeworld, though not as sweet as this one. I like it, though."

"Good."

"How is your food? Salmon is a kind of fish, is it not?"

"Yes. Would you like to taste?"

He nodded. "Yes, please."

"Okay." She cut off a piece at the opposite end from the one she had been eating from. "Here you go." She pushed her plate towards him a little.

"Thank you." He used his fork to spear the morsel, then ate it. "It's very good. I believe I recognize the kind of fish, but we have another name for it."

Sam laughed. "Would you like to try the other things on my plate too? There's pasta and some vegetables."

"Very much." He smiled. "You can use your own fork to give them to me. I do not mind. I have no diseases, and you cannot give any to me either. Not that I suspect you _have_ any, of course."

Sam nodded. "True. I didn't know your tradition in this, and on Earth people rarely use the same fork - at least in my culture - unless they are good friends and know each other well."

"I would hope you consider me a good friend," Martouf said, "and while I have not met you often, I _have_ known you for more than three years. I feel I know you quite well, though both Lantash and I hope to get to know you better during this visit."

"I'd like that, too." Sam blushed. She quickly looked down, loading up her fork with pasta and vegetables, then held it out to him. "Here."

Martouf happily let her feed him, and smiled a little mischievously as he ate the food. "Delicious!"

\-----  
They had eaten the rest of their food slowly, talking and having fun while they did so.

"Would you like more to eat?" Sam asked. "Dessert, perhaps?"

"Hmm...do you think they have ice cream?"

"Ice cream?" Sam thought it over. "No, actually I don't think they do...you know what? Since the weather is nice, why don't we go for a walk? There's a park not too far away from here, and I know there's a little place nearby where we can buy ice cream. That also gives you the opportunity to see another place my people go to relax."

"I would like that very much." Martouf smiled. "So would Lantash."

"Good! That's settled, then!"

\-----  
"So, what kind of ice cream did you get?" Sam said, shoveling a spoonful of her own dessert into her mouth.

"Vanilla, strawberry, chocolate, and mint chocolate chip. With chocolate sauce, almond sprinkles, and two wafers." Martouf listed, looking happy.

Sam smiled. "Wow - that's a lot of ice cream. I only got vanilla and pistachio - and one wafer. What you got looks a bit difficult to walk around with." She glanced around, spotting some tables and benches, maybe 50-60 feet away, partially hidden by bushes. "Let's go sit down over there." She pointed with her ice cream spoon.

"That sounds like a good idea," Martouf agreed. "I'll admit this _is_ somewhat difficult to balance."

They walked to the table and sat down, then began to eat their ice cream.

"Looks like you like it!" Sam said, grinning a little. Martouf was happily shoveling the ice cream into his mouth, obviously enjoying it.

He looked up, smiling at her. "Very much. Unfortunately, the cooks in the mess hall at the base Lantash and I are stationed at, rarely makes ice cream, and then usually only one or two flavours."

"Tok'ra make ice cream?" Sam looked surprised.

"Yes, but as I said, much too rarely." He looked at her ice cream. "I have never tried pistachio ice cream."

Sam laughed, then scooped up a large spoonful and held it out to him. "Please, try it!"

"Thank you." He looked at her, his eyes twinkling, as he leaned forward and closed his mouth around the spoon. He took the ice and slowly ate it, savouring the taste. Sitting back, he licked his lips, looking directly at Sam. " _Very_ , very good."

"I'm glad you approve of _some_ of what my planet has to offer," Sam said. "More?"

"Oh, I definitely approve!" He put his right hand on her left, as he leaned closer again. "And yes, I'd also like more ice cream..."

Sam blushed, as she held out another spoonful.

\-----  
After finishing their ice cream, they had spent almost two hours walking around in the park, talking about everything and nothing, and very much enjoying just spending time together.

"I have an idea...would you like to go see a movie? I haven't done that in _ages_ , but I know where there's a movie theater, so we could go there if you want to?"

"Yes..." Martouf was quiet for a moment, conferring with Lantash. "We would like to do that. Which movie is it?"

"I don't know yet. Actually, I have _no_ idea which movies have come out in the last several years!" She admitted, "I've kind of spent my time doing other things."

"Fighting the Goa'uld," Martouf said.

"Yes - and studying whatever technology we've found, but since we're doing that mainly because we're looking for weapons to fight the Goa'uld...yeah, you're right." She smiled. "Though I'll have to admit I've never been good at taking time of to just relax and go out and have fun."

"Neither have we. Perhaps we should begin to do so from time to time, even though it's rarely something we have the opportunity to do."

"Well, let's start now, then! Come - let's go see what they're showing. You do know what a movie is, right?"

"Yes, we had movies on my planet as well - and I have watched a small amount of 'television' when I have visited Stargate Command before. Jacob was kind enough to explain to Lantash and I that what was happening was not real, when we worried about the things that was going on at the Tau'ri."

Sam giggled. "Yeah, I can imagine!"

\-----  
"So, the choices are 'The Sweetest Thing', 'Murder by Numbers', 'The Scorpion King', and 'Life or Something Like it'. Damn! Doesn't exactly look like something I'd watch!" Sam complained. "'Spiderman' opens tomorrow - that might have been fun, though." She frowned. "Are there any of those that sounds good to you?"

Martouf shook his head. "I would not know, Samantha. It does not matter so much which one you pick. To me and Lantash it will be a novel experience, regardless."

Sam nodded. "Okay. Well...hmmm...let's watch 'The Scorpion King', then!"

Eagerly observing it all - including the other people at the movie theater - Martouf followed Sam as she went to the counter and bought two tickets, then continued to the concession stand. She insisted he get 'the whole experience', so she bought popcorn, candy, and soft drinks for them.

\-----  
"We should sit at the back - the auditorium is not very big, so we'll get too close to the screen, otherwise." Sam explained.

"And sitting close to the screen is bad?" Martouf shook his head. "Of course it is - the movie is being projected on that screen, correct?" He pointed. "Clearly, it would be easier to see the whole screen at a somewhat larger distance."

"Exactly." Sam smiled. "We should sit to the back, and center. Since there are very few people in here yet, we have some options. Where do you want to sit?"

"There, perhaps?" He indicated a two-person seat at the very back of the room - and exactly center, beside the middle corridor.

Sam mentally rolled her eyes - she should have anticipated he would pick seats where they would have to sit close together! To be honest, she did not mind...did not mind at _all_.

Standing here beside him, she suddenly imagined she could feel the heat from his body, and she felt as if it heated her to the core. She sighed. She was still very much confused about her feelings for him. Yes, every part of her told her she loved him, but could she ever know for sure if it was _her_ or if it was from Jolinar? Did it even matter?

Regardless of that...she could not deny the very strong attraction she felt, and she decided it was worth finding out if there could be something between them. She smiled at him. "Yes...why not? It looks like a good spot."

Martouf gave her a very pleased look, and they went to sit down.

\-----  
They sat quite close together in the double seat, their bodies touching in several places. Sam had a very hard time focusing on the movie. When she leaned just a little towards Martouf and took a deep breath, she could smell him. It was a faint, very pleasant scent - sort of a spicy combination of soap and something else...very masculine and somehow playing havoc with Sam's mind. She wanted nothing more than to snuggle up to him, have him put an arm around her, and kiss her.

She shook her head a little, to try and clear it. "Here - have some popcorn!" She held out the tub to him, intent on focusing on something else. The movie, perhaps.

"Thank you, Samantha." He took a handful and popped a few into him mouth. "They are quite good. They actually complement the 'coke' very well." He looked at the movie, frowning a little. "This movie is not very realistic."

Sam grinned. "No, it's fantasy - it's not _meant_ to be realistic."

Martouf nodded. "I do understand. It is... _entertaining_." He bowed his head, obviously giving Lantash control.

"I agree with Martouf. It is quite unrealistic, but also fairly entertaining. However, that is all inconsequential. What matters most to me is that we are spending time with you, Samantha. That is most pleasing, and sitting here, so closely together, is _very_ enjoyable." He murmured near her ear. He did not hide the distortion from his voice, but since there were few people in the movie theater, and since no one sat close to them, he had clearly decided no one else would hear it, especially given the noise from the movie.

"Ah...I'm happy you're enjoying the, ah, experience," Sam said, feeling herself blush at his directness.

"I most certainly am. However, Samantha," He put his hand on her knee. "I have, ah, some ideas for how to make this experience even more enjoyable - for all three of us."

"Um, and what might those ideas be?" Sam asked, immediately deciding she was willing to play this game. She leaned closer to him, whispering into his ear, "Please tell me, I'm _very_ interested..." Feeling daring, she touched her lips briefly to his ear, before pulling back.

Lantash made a small sound, and his eyes flashed, making Sam happy everyone else in the room was probably occupied by the movie - and closer to the screen anyway, so they would not be likely to look in their direction. Lantash took her hand, entwining his fingers with hers, while leaving his other hand on her thigh, slowly sliding it upwards.

"Ah, my Samantha, I fear I can only show you but a very limited selection of my ideas here. I suspect the audience in her would disapprove of anything but the most basic..." He kissed her cheek. "However, it would seem it's permitted to perform at least the introductory moves..." He inclined his head towards a couple sitting a few rows in front of them, who were making out and were completely oblivious to everything but each other.

"Yeah, well, I think they're probably being a bit too enthusiastic about it, and if there were more people in here, I'm sure someone would at least be frowning at them, perhaps even yelling at them." Sam observed.

"Does that mean you won't let me kiss you while we're in here?" Lantash asked in a low voice, his mouth almost touching her ear. He leaned even closer, quickly kissing her ear, then nibbling on her earlobe. Slowly, he began trailing hot kisses from her ear, down her jaw, towards her mouth.

"Ah, no...it...doesn't mean that..." Sam managed, as Lantash continued his slow seduction.

"Good..." He very briefly touched his lips to hers. "I am glad..." He kissed her again, this time a little longer, and with more force. "Very glad..." He caught her mouth again, and this time he did not let up quickly. He ran his tongue against her lips, pressing against her mouth and demanding entrance. As he did that, he moved his hand from her thigh, over her hip, and up her side, to cup one of her breasts.

Sam opened her mouth and moaned softly, throwing her arms around him as he deepened the kiss. The kiss grew more passionate, and when they finally broke it, they were both out of air. Panting slightly, Sam took his face in her hands, caressing one of his cheeks with her thumb. She wanted him, wanted him so very much, and right now she wished they had went straight back to her house.

Lantash smiled at her, a little smugly, before he bowed his head, letting Martouf have control.

"Samantha..." He pulled her towards him again, kissing her.

She closed her eyes and returned the kiss, which were clearly different from Lantash's, but no less wonderful. She thought for a second how strange it was that the same lips could feel so different, but then she forgot about it, just enjoying the kiss.

\-----  
When the movie ended, Sam was quite ready to go directly back to her house and continue what they had started, and from the look on Martouf/Lantash's face, they shared that sentiment. None of them had paid much attention to the remainder of the movie.

Martouf took Sam's hand as they walked away from the movie theater, and she smiled at him, squeezing his hand a little. It felt very good to walk together like this, holding hands.

"Hmm, is there anything else you would like to do now? You're not hungry?" Sam asked.

"Only for you." He stopped, pulling her to him and looking at her, admiring her for a few moments before he kissed her again. "Please, there is _nothing_ Lantash and I would like more than to be allowed to bring you pleasure. Please, let us go to your house, and let us show you how much we desire you...how much we _love_ you!"

Sam giggled, a little embarrassed at this declaration. "Um, thanks. I...I'd like that. A lot." She sighed. "But I still think we need to make a quick grocery run first, if we want anything to eat today - and tomorrow morning. I thought we could also get some wine or something?"

Martouf nodded slowly, clearly not completely happy at having to wait. "All right, you are very sensible, my Samantha. A _short_ trip to buy groceries."

"Very short trip. Promise!" Sam kissed him quickly, then pulled him after her. She knew she had a foolish grin on her face, but she could not help herself. She felt happier than she had done for years.

\-----  
"Wait...Martouf! We need to get the groceries to the kitchen. Some of the stuff needs to be put in the fridge and the freezer, or it'll spoil!" Sam giggled, as she just managed to escape Martouf. "It'll only be a moment!" She winked at him.

He groaned. "You are tempting me, and both Lantash and I are helpless against your charms. Please, beloved, do not make us suffer!" He picked up the rest of the groceries, following Sam into the kitchen.

"My poor sweeties!" She grinned as she began putting things away, not really caring where they went, just wanting this over with so she could pull Martouf and Lantash with her to her bedroom and have her way with them. "You can't really help me with this - why don't you look around the house while I finish?" Sam said, as Martouf again attempted to find a place to put something, and ended up placing the milk in the freezer.

\-----  
"Done!" Sam closed the refrigerator and smiled at Martouf, who had returned to the kitchen.

"Wonderful!" His eyes flashed, and Lantash took over.

"My Samantha!" He was with her in a few quick steps, gathering her in his arms and kissing her passionately.

Sam threw her arms around him and returned the kiss with equal fervour. She slowly slid her arms down his back, finding the hem of his t-shirt and slipping her hands under it.

Lantash glided his hands down her back, to her ass, squeezing it fondly. Sam moaned into his mouth, then cupped the hardness trapped between them. She rubbed his shaft through the material of his pants, then squeezed it gently. He made a hoarse sound, and Sam smiled lovingly at him. "Sweet Lantash..." She grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head, throwing it aside. She immediately ran her hands over his firm chest, enjoying the feel of his warm, soft skin under her fingers. She caught his lips with her own, then bowed her head and kissed his chest everywhere she had just touched it.

He gasped as she flicked her tongue over one of his nipples, closing his eyes and enjoying the sensation. He then took hold of her shirt and quickly pulled it off her, deciding she was wearing too much clothing. He gazed admiringly at her, as she stood there wearing only a bra on her upper body. The desire was very obvious on his face.

Smiling, he kissed her again as he fondled one of her breasts. He followed the bra with his hand, to the clasp on her back. Being a quick study he soon figured out how to open it, then slid it off her so he could kiss her breasts. He sucked and licked at one nipple, while using his thumb to pleasure the other, before switching. They soon became hard points, and Sam gasped every time he gently flicked his thumb over one of them. 

"So beautiful..." he murmured as he hid his face in the crook of her neck, kissing and sucking at a sensitive spot he found there.

"B...bedroom..." Sam stuttered, as Lantash continued kissing and caressing her.

"Excellent idea." Lantash agreed. He quickly lifted her up and carried her to her bedroom, where he put her down on the bed before hurriedly stripped off the rest of his clothing.

Sam enjoyed the show for a few moments, then did as he, getting out of her clothes as fast as possible. She only wore her panties when Lantash joined he on the bed - naked. She ogled him shamelessly, a big smile on her face. "Very nice."

"I am glad you approve of my appearance," Lantash said, giving her a naughty smile.

"Oh, I definitely approve!" She pulled him in for a heated kiss, then pushed him down on the bed, so he was lying on his back.

Using her hands and tongue, she took her time exploring his chest, paying extra attention to his nipples, before continuing down to his hard stomach. Lantash gasped as she placed a soft kiss at the tip of his shaft, before licking down the underside, all the way down. She repeated this a few times, then swirled her tongue around the head of his cock. Opening her mouth, she took him inside and slowly slid down, sucking lightly as she did so.

Lantash moaned, bucking upwards when she sucked harder. She immediately put her hands on his hips, pushing him down to let him know he was supposed to control himself. He made a frustrated sound, but acquiesced, grasping the sheets in a white-knuckled grip.

Sam smirked, before again wrapping her lips around his manhood, continuing to pleasure him expertly. Looking up, she saw his eyes glaze over, a look of pleasure on his face. She smiled, then slid her mouth further down, back up again, then down, slowly taking more of him inside every time.

Lantash had given control to Martouf, and he was no more proof against Sam's skill. He soon found himself unable to stop from thrusting, in order to try and get his shaft further into her mouth. "Samantha...I... _please_...we want...!" He groaned as she suddenly increased the force of her suction. "Want to...to pleasure...you...please, I can't...we can't..." He helplessly bucked upwards, moaning deeply. 

Sam sat back and smirked. "I seem to have quite an effect on you..."

Martouf moved fast, grabbing Sam and flipping them both over, pushing her down into the bed. "Ah...very much so..." He agreed. "But who is on top now?" He held his mouth so close to her face, she could feel his ragged breath. He kissed her until they both were breathless, then trailed kisses down to her jaw, down to her throat, further down until he reached a breast. Sam moaned as he sucked and licked at the nipple. While doing this, he slid a hand down between her legs, finding her so wet he could feel it through her panties. "It would seem I am also having an effect on _you_..." He stroked her through the clothing, rubbing gently at her clit.

Sam thrust upwards, pushing against his hand, and he rubbed a little harder, making her moan. He smiled and slipped a finger under the waistband of her panties, pulling them down and off her, before throwing them away, not caring where they landed. He spent a moment admiring his now completely naked beloved, before he returned to pleasuring her. He slowly stroked her, circling her clit with his fingers, rubbing it with his thumb. As he did this, he again kissed and licked at her breasts, sucking her nipples and making them pebble.

He lay partially on her, and gave her another drugging kiss, as he stroked her clit harder, faster. Now and then he would dip one finger, then two fingers inside her, making her grind against him and whimper.

"Martouf...please..." She begged. "I want you... _need_ you. Please!" She pulled him down for an intense kiss, that almost made him lose his resolve.

"Patience, Samantha!" Martouf said, hoarsely, proceeding to ignore her pleas for several minutes, keeping his caresses gentle, always changing them, keeping her _just_ on the edge of orgasm.

Sam's moans increased, and her pleas turned to demands, as she vocalized her urgent need for him. "Martouf. _Take_ me! _Now_!"

Martouf attempted to give her a smug grin, but he - and Lantash - were almost as desperate in their need for her, as she was for them.

"Samantha..." He kissed her hungrily, then thrust into her, sinking deeply. He gasped as he entered the warm, wet tightness of her pussy, and Sam hissed at the sensation, enjoying being filled so completely.

Martouf held still for a few moments, letting her get used to him, before beginning to move slowly, keeping the thrusts shallow and gentle. Sam was too aroused to want that, and she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him down towards her and arching up as he thrust into her. He groaned as Sam bucked against him, rotating her hips and grinding against him whenever he hit bottom. He started making deeper, harder, thrusts, but he did not increase his speed.

Reacting to a memory from Jolinar, Sam placed her hand on his neck and began pressing her fingers against the spots she could best reach Lantash - and best bring him pleasure. Martouf made a deep moan, and suddenly his eyes glowed, as Lantash took over, hoping to make them last a little longer against this onslaught of pleasurable sensations.

Sam continued caressing his neck, sliding her other hand over his chest and finding a nipple, pinching it lightly, teasing it.

Giving up in his attempt at controlling himself, Lantash began riding her harder, faster, pounding into her. Sam soon forgot all else and cried out, coming hard. Lantash made a strangled cry when her pussy convulsed around his shaft. Slamming into her, it took him only a few more thrusts before he joined her in bliss, pumping his seed into her. He collapsed on top of her, breathing hard.

After a few minutes, their breathing returned to normal. Lantash kissed Sam deeply, then lifted himself off her, lying down beside her. Sam smiled at him, looking happy and very sated. She snuggled up to him and kissed him, and he returned the kiss, pulling her even closer.

"My wonderful Samantha. Now we will sleep for a little while, and then I hope you will let Martouf and I pleasure you again." He caressed her cheek, before giving her a warm kiss.

Sam smiled sleepily. "Oh, that sounds wonderful!" She grabbed his hand, entwining her fingers with his.

Lantash squeezed her hand, then pulled a blanket over them, before giving control to Martouf. He also kissed Sam, before they all fell asleep, snuggling close together.

The last thought Sam had before she surrendered to sleep, was that she felt more relaxed and happy than she could remember having felt in a very long time. There might be many problems they needed to overcome in order to have a future together, but she felt certain they would succeed, together.

  
THE END.


End file.
